


The Spy and the Wood Carver

by andy_beloved



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_beloved/pseuds/andy_beloved
Summary: The story begins in Jamaillia when a woman named Jek is hired to spy on the strange foreign woman that has been interacting with nobles that belong to the Satrap's court.This is my version of how Amber and Jek met and developed their relationship.It has spoilers for the Liveship Traders and the Tawny Man trilogy.Fitz appears briefly, but this is not about him.
Relationships: Amber/Jek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this world or these characters. Those are the creation of Robin Hobb for her wonderful "Realm of the Elderlings" series.  
> I love this world so much and I need more Jek and Amber moments so I wrote them.  
> English is not my mother tongue so I am sorry about any grammatical errors you might find.

This was an unusual job. There had been years since she had such an easy task as spying on a commoner. What was so special about this wood carver anyways? She spent her days walking around and buying wood to sell after turning it into art. She was talented, but observing such a work was incredibly boring. The woman would sit for hours near the fire, slowly giving form to simple bits of wood and Jek felt so bored that once she fell asleep and woke up to the noise of men violently searching the woman’s house.

Jek observed the scene through a dirty window. The strange woman stood there with a tired expression on her face that made it seem like this was not the first time men entered her house uninvited.

‘We couldn’t find anything, sir.’ One of the men said to the one observing the scene while the others turned every drawer and searched every corner of the small room.

‘Seems like everything is alright then. Sorry for the disturbance, miss’

‘Just close the door on your way out.’ The woman said with a tired sigh and went back to her chair to continue the work she was probably doing before the interruption.

The three men left embarrassed by the orders of their superior that made them do this sort of job instead of letting them go to their personal affairs that would not be a waste of time.

Jek yawned and waited for the usual time that the woman grabbed her things and left the house to sell them on the street. When the time came Jek followed her, leaving enough distance between them not to be suspicious and pretending to be on a walk and thinking about her own life.

The woman put a small simple carpet on the floor and organized her new wooden works. Incredible detailed statues, jewelry, beads and instruments filled that corner of the street and stood out beside the other sellers’ goods.

As far as Jek could observe those unique pieces were selling well and even though the woman wasn’t rich she didn’t go hungry either. She made enough to keep herself and Jek admired her independent attitude and stubbornness. It was interesting to see her argue the price of her work and see people leave with the feeling that even if they payed less than what the woman initially proposed the wood carver still won in the end.

After a long time waiting the first noble approached. Similar to the days before, they exchanged information about the latest fashions in the Satrap’s court and the noble bought a piece of jewelry for his wife. Jek couldn’t figure out why this noble was buying cheap wooden necklaces instead of gold or silver to adorn his wife. Maybe he didn’t like his wife much.

As usual by the end of the day Jek got out of her hiding place and talked with some of the sellers pretending she came to visit them. She bought some food and she passed near the wood carver’s corner. Amber was her name as far as she was told by her employer. Jek’s job was to observe the foreigner and take note of all of the conversations she had with a few of the nobles that seemed to have gotten an interest in this mysterious person. So far, Jek couldn’t tell why this was but she was still intrigued enough about this subject to follow this stranger around night and day.

‘Have you decided what do you want to buy?’

‘Sorry. I don’t want to buy anything.’ Jek said, surprised to hear the woman she had been spying talking directly to her.

‘Really? You have been examining my work for three days straight now.’

So, she noticed. Even in the middle of a big crowd this woman took notice of her and despite Jek acting like any other person Amber figured out her true intentions. Or what wasn’t her intention, at least.

‘If you don’t have any money I can still give you something since you seem to admire my work so much,’ the woman continued.

‘Sure.’ Jek said with uncertainty. ‘I would like that. Thank you.’

The honey colored women presented her a half finished earring in her gloved hand. It was half a hoop made of wood with tiny little dots covering it.

‘It’s not much, but it’s all I can afford to give.’

‘That is more than enough.’ Jek gave her a dazzling smile, took the earring from the gloved fingers and clasped it on her right ear ‘Thank you.’

Amber smiled. ‘It suits you.’

Jek waved and turned to go back to her hiding place when Amber’s voice made her stop.

‘If you have time, do you wish to make me company for a drink? I am finished here for the day.’

Jek looked at her and something in that amber gaze didn’t let her refuse the offer. She nodded and the women gave her the most sincere smile Jek ever witnessed.

‘I will pack everything now then.’

They covered every piece of wood carefully and put them on the big bag Amber carried on her shoulder. They went to the tavern closest to Amber’s little house and talked all the way presenting themselves and revealing things Jek already knew from the three days of spying on the woman. The initially quiet wood carver turned out to be the most talkative person Jek had ever met. She didn’t reveal much about herself and didn’t always made sense, but she had the gift of keeping conversation going and make others feel like they gained nothing when it was over. After three drinks and hours of talking, Jek took her home and waved her goodbye.

This day left Jek tired and she figured nothing of importance would happen during the night. That was why she decided to go back to the tavern and flirt with the tanned sailor that had been observing them all the time. She would have a nice bed to sleep in tonight.

***

After that day Jek avoided being seen by Amber. Everyday she looked for a new hiding place and never mixed with the crowd. Jek saw nobles going to Amber’s corner for long talks, but all she could hear was flirting and nothing of much relevance. They usually talked about new fashions that the Satrap was into and the luxurious life of the court. As far as Jek could tell it was harmless talk that her employer didn’t have to worry about, but she still listened attentively so she could repeat the entire conversation later.

On the tenth day after their first official acquaintance, Jek lost track of Amber. She didn’t even notice how the woman did it. At first she was in her usual place selling the usual items and then a crowd passed and she disappeared from Jek’s sight like a ghost. That meant Jek spent most of the day trying to find Amber again but when she finally caught sight of her the woman was returning home in dirty clothes and a tired expression on her face.

‘Hello!’ Amber said in a friendly voice.

Jek cursed herself for not being quick enough to hide from her sight.

‘Hello!’ Jek said, returning the woman’s smile.

‘Would you like to come in?’

That surprised her. Why was this person suddenly inviting her to her house when they only met once? There couldn’t be any harm in that. Maybe Jek could obtain more useful information by befriending this strange woman. It certainly would make her job easier than hiding in dark alleys and listening to hours of conversation about clothes.

‘If you don’t mind.’ She ended up saying.

Amber opened the door and they entered the small cozy room.

‘It’s not much, but it’s home. For now.’

There was a sadness in the way she said it and in the way she moved towards the hearth to start a fire and warm the place.

‘It’s the best house I have ever been in.’ Jek lied.

Amber gave a small chuckle.

‘I’m serious. I like that the food is so close to the bed.’

‘Thank you.’

They had a warm soup for dinner and talked about what they have been doing lately. Lied about what they had been doing lately. When it was very dark outside and hours had passed Jek stood up ready to say goodbye, but Amber stopped her with a look and the words ‘Do you want to stay for the night?’

Jek didn’t know what was going on. Was this person always so friendly towards strangers? Since Jek was tired enough due to searching for Amber throughout the city the entire day and she needed a place to sleep, she accepted the offer.

‘I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.’

Amber gave her a surprised look. ‘Do you want to sleep on the floor?’

‘Well, you only have one bed.’ Jek replied, confused.

‘Is that a problem for you?’

That was when she realized what Amber was asking and she found again that she couldn’t tell her no. The woman’s behavior today was more unusual than before and there was a sadness and loneliness to her face. Jek found herself say ‘There is no problem.’ Then, added with a flirtatious smile. ‘I have never slept with a woman before. It would be a good change of pace.’

Amber laughed and asked her to turn around so she could change. This was also a strange request from someone that just asked her to sleep on the same bed and keep her company for the night. Jek turned and when Amber was done she also took her clothes off and stood in her undergarments, uncertain about what to do next. Amber laid on the bed as close to the wall as possible in order to leave some space for her and patted that side with a gloved hand. Jek got on the bed and stared at Amber, waiting. Would she kiss her now? Would she pay her for her services? She should have asked before agreeing to this. All Amber did was smile, say ‘Thank you’ and close her eyes. Jek stared in disbelief at her face for a long time. She stared until she felt the sleeping woman’s breath on her bare arms. She wanted to laugh. This was the most ridiculous situation she had ever been in. Here was someone that she could not read. Someone that was still a mystery in many ways despite thirteen days of spying and knowing her routines. That was when she realized she liked this new job. She liked this new job very much.

***

When Jek woke up Amber was sitting at the table eating bread with a warm cup of tea in front of her and staring at the fire. Jek got out of bed to make her company.

‘Good morning! Did you sleep well?’

Amber suddenly stopped looking at the fire and Jek noticed tears in her eyes that were quickly wiped away by a dress sleeve.

‘Very well. And you?’ Amber asked with a tiny smile and faint marks of tears on her face.

‘I slept well too.’ Jek whispered and surprised them both by putting her hand on Amber’s head and smoothing her hair in a comforting gesture. She stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing.

Amber gave a nervous laugh. ‘What was that?’

Jek came back to her usual self, put on a big smile on her face and whispered in the woman’s ear. ‘It looked like you needed a pat, sad puppy.’

That at least seemed to make Amber forget whatever thoughts brought tears to her eyes and Jek spent that day in that small house helping with whatever she could to make the wood carver’s job easier and her life more bearable. That mysterious honey-colored woman was after all a very lonely soul and Jek started to care despite her rule of keeping her job and her emotions separate.

At the end of the day Jek forced herself to leave. She was getting used to spending time with this woman and this interfered with her mission and her sanity. She left with Amber’s hopeful words ringing in her ears: ‘I hope to see you again’. Despite herself, Jek smiled.


	2. A New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jek finds that she can't stay away from the strange golden woman for long and that she suddenly can't stop revealing bits of information about herself. She finds a new friend and a new feeling that might mean more than that.

Jek spent five more days without letting Amber see her and she kept reporting to her pompous employer. He acted as if Jek was giving him the most important bits of information. To Jek it all seemed like court gossip. She got paid every day and she slept with a different man every night, but she started missing having someone to talk to and that is why on the sixth day she once again appeared in front of Amber.

‘Busy?’

Amber’s golden eyes met hers and she smiled brighter than the sun. ‘Jek! Good to see you again! I am almost done here.’

It was a lie. It was too soon for her to start packing to go home, but she gathered her precious works of art in an instant. They left the bag in Amber’s house and went for a walk. Jek knew she had missed having someone to talk to, but only realized the extent of it when Amber was the quiet one listening to her talk while smiling and nodding.

‘I got payed today. Let me invite you to dinner.’ Jek revealed suddenly. She didn’t meant to. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

‘I would like that. I’ll return the kindness next time.’

Next time. That was the promise that they would meet again like this. This was bad.

Jek ended up picking a small cheap tavern that had wonderful wooden statues and Amber spent some time admiring the decoration. Why this tavern? Did she unconsciously wanted to please this strange woman?

‘I like this place. I have never been here before.’ Amber said with a big smile on her face and eyes shining bright when she noticed a wooden table with little birds and bees on the surface. They picked that table and Amber sat while Jek ordered.

‘I just hope the food is good.’ Jek said, returning to her chair.

‘If the food is as good as the decoration I will be very pleased.’

The dishes came and they shared each others’ food. Fortunately it was all delicious. Amber ate in small bites, enjoying herself and doing her best to make the flavor and the cursed dinner last longer. Jek finished her meal and caught herself noticing the foreigner’s appearance more than once. She couldn’t help looking at her golden hair and eyelashes. Her eyes were of a color she never saw on anyone else and her amber skin seemed both hard and soft at the same time. Jek noticed her lips covered with red lipstick, the gloves she always wore on her hands, her mismatched earrings – serpent on one side, dragon on the other... She was staring. Amber noticed.

‘Is there food on my face?’ Amber asked with her mouth full.

‘No.’ Jek hesitated. ‘I was just noticing that I never saw anyone that looks like you before.’

‘You only noticed now?’ Amber gave a small laugh. ‘I am not from Jamaillia. As I am sure you know.’

‘I am not from here either.’

‘I have noticed.’ Amber gave her a knowing smile. ‘You are from the Six Duchies, aren’t you?’

‘Does it show a lot?’ Jek returned the smile.

‘I lived there for years. To me, it shows.’

Amber finished her meal. Jek paid and took Amber home.

‘You don’t need to do this.’

Jek was confused. ‘Do what?’

‘Bring me home. I am sure you also wish to return to your place after a long day.’

Jek gave a surprised laugh. ‘I don’t really… have a place.’

Amber raised her eyebrows. ‘Where do you sleep then?’

‘Here and there. I pick a new place every night in a tavern.’

Amber looked at her with no judgment. Only curiosity.

‘You can spend the night here, if you wish.’

The door opened in front of Jek. The woman entered and brought light to the small room. An instant feeling of warmth and comfort filled Jek’s heart. Jek moved forward and let herself be part of that tiny golden house.

Amber prepared tea for both of them. Jek was tired but contempt. After a few hours she started mumbling in her sleepy voice her incoherent thoughts about her family. How she used to live with her parents and her little brother. How they found out through their neighbors where she was spending her nights. How they looked down on her and made her feel so uncomfortable she decided to leave...

‘Something happened to you.’ Amber interrupted, giving her another warm cup of tea. ‘You are being sincere today.’

She was right of course. Jek had no idea why. Maybe too many years of being on her own, without a constant presence in her life made her crave someone she could open herself to. Someone she could tell all her secrets and be sure they would be well kept. Someone that was as lonely as her and with no friends to talk to. Someone like Amber. She looked at the woman in front of her through half closed eyelids.

‘My family shunned me for sleeping o n a different bed every night and I ended up leaving home without any wish of going back. I love my life and my freedom. I never thought I did anything wrong.’

‘Right you are. You did nothing wrong.’

A weight lifted from her heart and she couldn’t say why. The reassurance and the kindness in t hose amber eyes brought a new kind of freedom she didn’t even realize she had been looking for. She leaned towards Amber and let her head rest on t he woman’s shoulder. The last thing she remembered was whispering ‘Thank you’ to a small wooden dragon before falling asleep.

***

This was the second time Jek woke up in Amber’s bed. She had no idea how she was able to get under the covers given how tired she was the night before. She looked around but Amber wasn’t in the room. Jek hesitated, but couldn’t resist the opportunity. She was a spy and she needed to start acting like one. The place was small and it would be quick. She carefully went through Amber’s drawers and every place that could be used to hide something of importance. She taped every part of the wall, listening carefully for a suspicious sound, and carefully examined the floor. All she could find was a bag with carefully folded fancy men’s clothing hidden behind bags of dirty women’s clothes. Why did Amber possess such things? The men’s clothes were made of fine materials and seemed to belong to a lesser Buck noble. Amber lived in the Six Duchies for years, Jek remembered. Maybe she lived in Buck. Who did these clothes belong to? Her boyfriend? Her brother? Her father? Jek put the rich blue, green and red clothes back in the bag and the entire place looked exactly the same as when she woke up. No traces of her betrayal.

Jek stood up and ate the bread left on the table. Amber went in through the door just in time to share a cup of tea and Jek realized it was dark outside. She slept for an entire day?

‘You’re awake!’ Amber gave her a smile and presented the basket on her left arm. ‘I bought honey cakes. Care to join me?’

Jek stopped herself from hugging this woman and confessing what she just did while begging for forgiveness. Instead she helped set the table and shared a nice simple meal with her acquaintance once again.

‘You slept a lot today. You must have been really tired.’ Amber observed.

‘I was. I don’t remember the last time I slept this much. I just felt so comfortable and the bed was so warm...’

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She already revealed so much. How much more information about her life and her feelings would she let slip? Amber didn’t even have to make an effort to get her to talk. This was so much unlike her. If this kept going soon enough she would be revealing that she earned her life now by spying on her and that she paid for their dinner with that.

‘Since you were so honest yesterday I feel like I owe you some truth about myself.’ Amber stopped her thoughts and Jek fixed her gaze on a face that revealed how much it cost to reveal something.

‘I was born in a distant place. I believed my destiny awaited me in Buckkeep and part of it did. I met the love of my life. We went on an adventure and I had to tell him goodbye before I ended up here.’

Those were vague enough facts that required Jek to ask something more specific. Something in Amber’s stance made her feel that she would answer to only one question and so far the most pressing matter on Jek’s mind was the men’s clothing she just found.

‘Who was the love of your life?’

Amber sighed and suddenly she seemed far away. So distant that Jek feared she wouldn’t come back even if she touched her. ‘He was a prince.’

Jek gave a chuckle. ‘Be serious!’

‘He should have been at least. He looks like one and was suited to be king. Fate didn’t want that for him, but he is still a king and more than that in my heart.’

‘I never thought I would see this side of you.’ Jek presented Amber with an amused smile. ‘You don’t seem like the kind to be swept away by anyone.’

‘What do I seem like then?’

‘Like a mystery. You seem to be interested in everyone and no one at the same time.’

Amber laughed. ‘I guess I can seem that way. I believe that who I am depends on who you ask.’

The clothes probably did belong to that man then. The love of Amber’s life. Jek felt something in her heart that she couldn’t describe and that she never felt before. They stood there gazing at each other and feeling the weight of revealing something to a new friend that was never revealed to a casual acquaintance. This was the beginning of something between them and Jek didn’t want to put a stop to it.

‘You know, I really like your bed. But I miss the comfort of sex.’

Amber stopped the cup on the way to her lips. ‘Do you want to go to a tavern tonight? I won’t stop you. You can come back whenever you want.’

‘That is not it.’

Amber gave her a quizzical look. Jek was hesitating and that was unlike her. She stared at the golden woman in front of her, shining bright like a star. The fire of the hearth behind her paled in comparison. She felt a knot on her throat.

‘You know, I’ve been thinking… I had lots of experience with men…’

Amber laughed, wondering where this was going. ‘I’m sure you did.’ She smiled with playfulness in her eyes.

‘I had no experiences with a woman.’

Jek could see Amber getting her meaning. Conflicted emotions showed too quickly on her face for Jek to be able to identify them all and Amber took the cup of tea that had been floating in front of her and drank it all in one gulp. The woman put the cup down and stood up. Her gaze turned from the floor to Jek and an indecipherable smile was on her lips. Amber approached her with slow steps, like a fire goddess coming to burn her and doom her forever. She slowly took her right glove off and reached towards Jek’s face. Cold fingers brushed her skin. Cold! She wasn’t going to burn after all.

‘Tell me if I misunderstood.’ Amber whispered.

She was so close that Jek could feel her breath. ‘You didn’t.’

In that moment Amber took Jek’s hand and guided her towards the bed. Amber put both of her hands on Jek’s shoulders and made her sit. Jek looked up at her. Amber was shining like the sun and Jek couldn’t turn away from her light. Strands of gold long hair tickled her face. Jek grabbed some carefully in her hand and kissed the sunlight.

‘I never did this with someone like you.’

Amber gave her a small amused smile.

‘I doubt you ever met someone like me.’

Cold fingers gently caressed her face and Amber carefully sat on her lap. A warm tongue licked her lips and the contrast made Jek shiver with pleasure. She couldn’t resist pulling Amber closer while she kissed her. Jek filled every bit of Amber’s exposed skin with kisses while Amber’s skilled fingers undressed her. Jek caught the laces in Amber’s dress, hoping to see it undone, but Amber broke the kiss to whisper a soft ‘no’.

‘Why not?’ Jek whispered back.

‘This is about you. I promise not to disappoint. So. Please, respect my wishes.’

Jek removed her hands from the laces while staring into Amber’s fearful eyes. Something was not quite right in that expression the wood carver never shown before.

‘As you wish.’

Amber put her hands on each side of Jek’s face, soft leather on the right side and cold fingers on the other, and kissed her forehead. Jek understood it as a way to say ‘thank you’. Amber finished undressing her and made her lay on the bed. She kissed her entire body, using her warm tongue now and then, and caressed every part of her with long fingers. Jek let her explore, unable to react at first. When Amber surprised her by how good it felt seeing her explore the inside as well as the outside, Jek grabbed her hair and moaned as she never did with any man. So this was how it felt to make love with a woman? This was what she was missing this entire time? A whole new world opened before her eyes as Jek screamed with pleasure. Then it was over and Jek couldn’t take her eyes off of Amber when she asked her with a knowing smile ‘Was it good?’


End file.
